


Pranks to Apologies

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, David wets the bed, Embarrassed David, Embarrassed Max, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Max wets the bed, Omorashi, Other, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Max decides to prank David by putting his hand in warm water while he sleeps, in order to embarrass him, but in reality he is just trying to cover up an issue of his own.(This is merely a cute platonic fic, nothing sexual or relationshippy because no)Rated Teen for language.





	Pranks to Apologies

 

Making David upset and frustrated were some of Max’s favourite past times, but it seemed the camp counselor could easily shake off Max’s insults by now; they didn’t give the same effect. So one night, Max decided to try and urban myth on the counselor to see if it was true, and if it was Max was going to give him hell about it for the rest of camp. It was perfect.

So later that night when everyone was asleep, Max crept out of his tent and to the kitchen where he filled a cup with warm water, not too hot and not too cold. He then snuck over to the counselor’s cabin, which was much harder to enter than the kitchen. The wooden doors creaked and Max froze, waiting to hear if anyone stirred inside. When he was sure the counselors were still asleep, he entered the rest of the way and made his way to David’s bed. He rolled his eyes at David’s pyjamas which had tiny little trees all over them, and then put the cup of water on the bedside table. The next step was risky and where everything could go wrong, so Max silently hoped this would work, then loosely grabbed David’s arm and moved it so it dangled near the bedside table. David merely snored and Max sighed in relief, smirking mischievously to himself as he shifted David’s arm slightly to the left so that his hand was resting inside the glass of water. Now the deed was done, Max bolted out of the cabin and then sat down in the grass outside, waiting to see if it had worked or not.

A few hours later, David awoke with a yawn. He shifted positions in the slightly cramped bed, moving his hand out of the water without realising, and then froze as he felt something rather odd. He frowned and lifted up the covers to discover a wet patch on the sheets surrounding him. Immediately the counselor was hit with shock and embarrassment as he sat up and took a closer look to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He wasn’t, and the uncomfortable cold, wet feeling on his shorts and legs proved that.

“Oh dear…” David mumbled to himself, his face quickly reddening despite him being the only person who could see his accident. He sat there for a few more moments, contemplating what to do. It was around 5am according to his watch, so it was unlikely any of the campers, or Gwen, would be awake yet so he could easily take his sheets and shorts to the laundry cabin and no one would know! It was foolproof.

Pleased with his plan, although still quite embarrassed, David got up as quietly as he could and changed, deciding to have a shower later because he didn’t want to wake Gwen up.

Max, having fallen asleep in the grass outside the cabin while he waited, was awoken to the sound of squeaking from inside the cabin. He sprung to his feet, rubbing his eyes and then hid behind some bushes between the counselor cabin and the laundry cabin to wait for David.

A few minutes later, David emerged from the cabin with the dirty sheets and shorts piled in his arms. He looked around anxiously in case anyone was there, but he couldn’t see anyone and continued on his way to the laundry cabin.

Max, hidden from view, grinned to himself. It had worked! Oh David was never going to live this down. He waited until David was closer to him and then stepped into view.

David, having not expected to see anyone, jumped when he saw Max and gave a quiet shriek of surprise “Max?!” he immediately tried to hide the sheets behind him, his face reddening and he hoped it was barely visible in the faint morning light.

“Morning, David.” Max tried to act casual, and struggled not to laugh at the look of utter panic on David’s face.

“What are you doing up so early?” David tried to act casual too but his voice still held the high pitch of panic within it.

Max shrugged, picking at his fingernails, “I wanted to go on an early morning walk.” He lied expertly.

David immediately bought it, and if he wasn’t currently trying to hide his shame, he would have happily encouraged Max’s lie, however he simply said, “Oh that’s nice Max.”

Now it was Max’s turn to ask the questions, “What you got behind your back, David?” he knew of course, but David didn’t know that, plus he just wanted to rub it in.

David looked away from Max, face growing ever redder, “N-nothing!” he replied in the squeaky voice he always got when he lied.

Max smirked, “Sure. Whatever you say, David. I’m going to go get ready.” He then turned around and headed back to the tents. He couldn’t wait until he told everyone about this.

David couldn’t have been more relieved when Max left. He let out a soft sigh of relief and his face returned to its normal colour. That was close. If Max had found out, the whole camp would know and that would be awful. David was supposed to set an example for the campers, and having accidents was not a good way to do that. Unaware that Max was the culprit behind the accident and knew about what had happened, David continued to the laundry cabin to put his clothes away.

Once Max returned to the tents, he discovered that no one else was awake yet, and he didn’t want to piss them off by waking them up, so he crept back to the laundry room when he knew David would be gone, to grab his wet shorts so that he would have proof of the accident.

Two hours later all the campers were awake and filing into the mess hall for breakfast. Max had the shorts hidden in his hoodie pocket, wrapped in a towel, so that he could proudly display them when everyone was there in order to maximize David’s embarrassment.

David, oblivious to Max’s plan, happily strode into the mess hall with his trademark smile on his face. He had let the incident that morning escape his mind, because he’d gotten away with it and no-one knew so everything was fine; or so he thought.

“Good morning campers! I hope you’re all ready for another day of fun here at Camp Campbell! Every morning starts with a delicious breakfast, so head on over to the hatch and the Quartermaster will hand you a tray.” He announced cheerily, bounding over to the hatch and taking two trays, one for him and one for Gwen.

He then returned to the staff table and placed their trays down, waiting politely for all the campers to get their food before he began to eat.

Max got his food with a smile on his face and David noticed, “I’m glad to see you so happy this morning, Max! I bet it was that fresh morning air that cheered you up.”

Max smirked “Yeah I guess so.” He responded then returned to his table, waiting for the rest of the campers and the quartermaster to sit down, before he got up and stood on the table.

“Attention residents of Camp Campbell! I have an announcement to make!”

David and everyone else in the room, turned to look at Max in confusion, however when Max pulled out the wet shorts, David quickly was filled with humiliation and dread.

“I found these in the laundry this morning, and they were soaked in piss!” Max continued and a few giggles broke out amongst the campers, “They’re pretty big so I can’t imagine they belong to any camper, and they’re covered in tiny trees so I wonder who they might belong to.”

The answer was blatantly obvious, but when everyone started chuckling and looking at David, he lied in a panic, “They could belong to anyone, Max. You can’t be sure.”

Max grinned, “Sorry David, I know you wanted to hide it, but these have a giant name label in them that say ‘David’.” He turned down the waistband of the shorts to reveal a name label that indeed read ‘David’ in large red letters.

David quickly went as red as the name tag, “O-okay they’re mine b-but it isn’t…isn’t…pee…I spilt some water on them…” he attempted to regain his dignity but Max then began passing them around the table, telling people to smell them.

It became very apparent to everyone that it was pee, and laughter soon filled the mess hall along with jeers and insults.

“David’s a bed wetter!”

“What are you, four?!”

“I knew he was childish but this is another level!”

David’s face was now so red that it matched his hair. He ducked his head and tried to hide behind said hair but it was way too short. The worst part is even Gwen and the quartermaster were laughing at him.

Max jumped down from the table and tossed the shorts at David, “Nice try hiding those from me David, but you suck at lying.”

The jeers and mocking quickly became too much for the overly sensitive man and he grabbed the shorts and ran from the mess hall. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he ran and ran, not having a particular destination in mind but he just wanted to get away and hide.

As David left, Max suddenly felt an odd pang of guilt. Usually he didn’t feel guilty when he messed with David, but now he did. There was just something about seeing David’s usually happy face change into one of utter despair and humiliation that got to him. He thought seeing that look would be satisfying but it had quite the opposite effect, and made Max almost regret what he did.

The rest of the campers were still laughing and talking about it, but Max fell quiet and picked at his food, not joining in.

David didn’t return when breakfast was over, and that was when Gwen stopped laughing and began to get concerned. David never missed camp activities. She put the quartermaster in charge for the moment, and told him to entertain the kids while she looked for David.

She checked the counselor’s cabin first but David wasn’t there. She checked the laundry room and the bathroom. Still no David.

Gwen returned to the mess hall with a shake of her head, “I don’t know where he could have gone. We just have to keep going with the activities and hope he comes back.”

And that’s what they did. David didn’t show up for the whole day.

He was sitting in an area of the woods where no-one ever went. It was where he always came when he needed to be alone. He became hungry and thirsty throughout the day but he remained where he was, too humiliated and upset to leave the spot and risk someone seeing him and laughing again.

The sun was just beginning to set, when David suddenly heard a rustling nearby. He sniffled and wiped his damp eyes, glancing around for the source and he was very surprised when he spotted it.

It was Max.

The boy was holding a bag in one hand as he strode towards the counselor.

David’s mouth fell open in surprise, “Max…how did you find me?”

Max dumped the bag at David’s feet, avoiding looking at him, “I’ve upset you enough times to know where you go where you’re upset. Besides it isn’t hard to realise it would be somewhere outside, considering you want to fuck nature.”

David was too surprised to even tell Max to watch his language. He looked at the bag, “What is it?” he asked.

“Some food and water. I may hate you but I don’t want you to die.”

David opened up the bag and indeed inside was a bottle of water, a sandwich and a bag of chips, “Max that’s so nice. Are you trying to make up for what you did?” Despite how horribly embarrassed Max’s reveal of his accident had made him, David couldn’t really stay mad at the kid for long.

Max groaned when David called him nice, and he sat down across from the counselor, “Not really. Gwen would probably leave if you died, then we’d be left with the quartermaster and he’d probably kill us, so I just didn’t want that to happen.” That was half a lie. Max did feel bad about what he’d done, and his body language showed that.

David opened the bottle of water and chugged half of it, then opened the chip bag and offered it to Max, showing his usual kindness despite what Max had done to him.

The briefest smile crossed Max’s face as he reached over and took some chips from the bag, “Thanks.” He muttered almost inaudibly, but David still heard and smiled a bit.

“You know Max, I think you aren’t telling the whole truth. I can tell you feel bad about what you did.”

Max sighed, eating the chips and then fiddling with his hoodie sleeves as he avoided looking at David, “I mean…I was the reason you had the accident to begin with, so I guess I feel the slightest bit guilty.”

David stopped eating, surprised once again, “You made me? Max don’t be so silly, I must have just had too much milk before bed. It isn’t your fault.”

“I’m actually owning up to my mistake David, this is a big moment so please shut the fuck up!”

David again bit his tongue to stop himself reprimanding Max for swearing, then nodded to encourage Max to talk.

Max rolled his eyes, “I put your hand in warm water while you were sleeping. It’s a myth that it makes you piss but I wasn’t sure if it was true so I decided to test it on you. So yes, it is my fault.”

“Huh. I thought that was a myth too.” David replied, looking at Max who was still avoiding his gaze, which was something he did when he was hiding something. “Well it was just a harmless prank, Max. I forgive you.”

“You shouldn’t forgive me. You’re the laughing stock of the whole camp and it’s my fault…I mainly did it because…I didn’t want to be the laughing stock…”

David could sense that Max was about to open up about something, so he shuffled a bit closer and gave him the ‘you-can-tell-me-anything’ look to encourage him.

Max glanced briefly at David and sighed as he saw the look. Dammit why did David have to be so nice and easy to talk to?

He hesitated for so long that David prompted him.

“Why would you be the laughing stock, Max?”

“Because…because…” Max turned his back on David as his face reddened, “Because…because I wet the bed!”

David was left speechless. He did not expect that to be what Max was hiding. He wanted to comfort him and tell him it was okay, but he could tell that Max wasn’t finished talking so he didn’t interrupt, giving him as long as he needed.

After a moment, Max did indeed continue, “It’s been happening since I arrived at camp and I hid it all this time, but the other night it...it seeped through to the mattress and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want anyone to find out so I just covered it but yesterday it started smelling and Neil got suspicious, so I wanted something to distract him from it, plus I always enjoy winding you up. But now I feel bad and I hate it, and now you’re probably gonna go tell the whole camp that the bed wetter is me, not you. Go ahead, I wouldn’t blame you.”

David remained quiet throughout Max’s whole speech, reacting silently. He had no idea what Max was dealing with this whole time; he must have hid it very well because David was very observant. The silence stretched on for several minutes before David finally spoke up.

“Max…I had no idea. I’m sorry you had to deal with this alone. I wish you had felt comfortable enough to talk to me about it before now, and we could have made some sort of arrangement. I’m not going to judge you, Max. I only want to help you. And of course I won’t tell the other campers, this can be our secret.”

Max was surprised by the response. He had half been expecting David to go and tell everyone about his secret, and was incredibly relieved when he seemed to be understanding. He turned to face him slightly but kept his head bowed and tucked into his knees which were drawn to his chest, his face hidden by his bush of hair.

“You’re not pissed? You have every right to be. I humiliated you in front of everyone.”

David shrugged, “Admittedly I am upset and a bit angry, but I understand why you did it. I’m not saying it was the right thing to do, but I understand.”

There was another silence, and David hesitated before putting his hand gently on Max’s shoulder in a comforting gesture, “I have an idea. You go tell everyone that the platypus peed on my shorts and I’ll go and sort out your mattress. Then neither of us has to be embarrassed.”

Max glanced up, his eyes slightly glassy and they held trust, something rare with Max. He slowly nodded and then gave David a very quick hug before standing up.

“Okay. But if you tell anyone about this I’ll gut you like a fucking fish.”

David smiled, “I know. I won’t tell, I promise.”


End file.
